enciclopedia_della_sunnafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Costituzione di Medina
La Costituzione di Medina (صحیفة المدینة), chiamata anche Carta di Medina o Rescritto di Medina, fu un documento stilato dal profeta dell'Islam Muhammad verso il 622. Era costituito da un accordo formale tra Muhammad e tutte le tribù e i clan maggiormente significativi della città-oasi di Yathrib (in seguito definita Medina), inclusi i musulmani, gli ebrei e i pagani.Cfr. *Reuven Firestone, Jihād: the origin of holy war in Islam (1999) p. 118; *"Muhammad", Encyclopedia of Islam Online William Montgomery Watt, Muhammad at Medina e R. B. Serjeant, "The Constitution of Medina", in: Islamic Quarterly 8 (1964), p. 4. Il documento fu redatto per metter fine esplicitamente al conflitto intertribale tra i clan della tribù medinese dei B. Aws e dei Khazraj. Per effetto di esso fu individuato un certo numero di diritti e di responsabilità per la comunità islamica emigrata da Mecca e i musulmani di Yathrib, per gli israeliti e per i pagani, collocandoli all'interno di una nuova struttura sociale che fu chiamata Umma (Comunità).R. B. Serjeant, "The Sunnah Jami'ah, pacts with the Yathrib Jews, and the Tahrim of Yathrib: Analysis and translation of the documents comprised in the so-called "Constitution of Medina", Bulletin of the School of Oriental and African Studies, University of London, Vol. 41, No. 1. 1978), p. 4. La precisa datazione della Costituzione di Medina rimane argomento dibattuto ma per lo più gli studiosi concordano sul fatto che essa sia stata scritta poco dopo l'Egira (622).Watt, Muhammad at Medina, pp. 227-228. Watt pensa che l'accordo preliminare fosse stato raggiunto poco dopo l'Egira e che il documento fosse emendato in data successiva, specificatamente dopo la battaglia di Badr (anno 2 dell'Egira, equivalente al 624). Serjeant crede che la Costituzione sia composta effettivamente da 8 diversi accordi che possono essere datati in base agli eventi sviluppatisi dopo la prima stesura di massima della Costituzione stessa (R.B. Serjeant, "The Sunnah Jâmi'ah, Pacts with the Yathrib Jews, and the Tahrîm of Yathrib: Analysis and Translation of the Documents Comprised in the so called 'Constitution of Medina'", in: The Life of Muhammad: The Formation of the Classical Islamic World: Volume iv, ed. Uri Rubin, Brookfield, Ashgate, 1998, p. 151 e il già citato articolo su BSOAS 41 (1978): 18 e segg. Si veda anche Leone Caetani, Annali dell’Islam, Volume I, Milano, Hoepli, 1905, p. 393. Julius Wellhausen, Skizzen und Vorabeiten, IV, Berlino, Reimer, 1889, p. 82 e segg., che sostengono che il documento fosse un singolo trattato concordato poco dopo l'Egira. Wellhausen afferma che esso risalga al primo anno della vita a Medina di Maometto, prima dunque della battaglia di Badr del 2/624. Wellhausen basa la sua opinione su tre argomentazioni: l'insicurezza marcata di Maometto riguardo alla sua posizione personale in una città non sua, l'opportunità di accogliere le tribù pagane all'interno della Umma e la conservazione dei vincoli di clientela/alleanza dei clan ebraici con gli Ansar (cfr. Wellhausen, Excursus, p. 158). Anche Moshe Gil, un esponente assai critico della storia del primo Islam, pensa che la Costituzione fosse stata scritta entro i 5 mesi successivi all'arrivo a Yathrib dei musulmani (cfr. Moshe Gil, "The Constitution of Medina: A Reconsideration", su: Israel Oriental Studies 4 (1974), p. 45). La Costituzione fu la pietra miliare del primo Stato islamico della storia. Il Rescritto stabiliva: la sicurezza della Comunità, le libertà di culto, il ruolo di Medina come territorio haram, ossia "sacro, inviolabile" (da cui era bandita ogni forma di violenza e l'uso delle armi), la sicurezza delle donne, stabili rapporti intertribali all'interno di Medina, un sistema di tasse per sostenere la Comunità nel corso dei conflitti, parametri per regolamentare alleanze politiche con l'esterno, un sistema per assicurare la protezione dei singoli, un sistema giudiziario per risolvere le dispute e per regolamentare il pagamento del prezzo di sangue (il pagamento tra famiglie o tribù per indennizzare la parte offesa, evitando l'applicazione del principio biblico e preislamico della legge del taglione). Antefatti Negli ultimi anni dell'attività di Muhammad a Mecca, una delegazione proveniente da Yathrib, composta da dodici rappresentanti dei principali clan dei B. Khazraj e dei B. Aws, invitò Muhammad ad agire presso di loro in veste di arbitro ( hakam ).Watt, The Cambridge History of Islam, p. 39 Esposito (1998), p. 17. Vi erano state infatti forte tensioni tra le tribù, degenerate in scontri, l'ultimo dei quali a Buʿāth, al quale avevano partecipato anche le tribù ebraiche alleate con quelle arabe. Per evitare vendette e l'interminabile serie di rappresaglie, la delegazione offrì a Muhammad il trasferimento a Yathrib con la sua piccola comunità di musulmani, da anni sottoposti a vessazioni, che non possono però essere propriamente definite persecuzioni. Lemma «Muhammad» (Alford Welch), in: Encyclopaedia of Islam Emigrato nel 622, Muhammad stilò la Costituzione, "stabilendo una sorta di alleanza o federazione tra gli otto clan medinesi e gli emigranti musulmani da Mecca, in cui si specificavano diritti e doveri di tutti gli abitanti e le relazioni fra le differenti comunità presenti a Medina (inclusa quella musulmana, quelle ebraiche e gli altri appartenenti all'Ahl al-Kitab). Fonti Gli studiosi non possono contare sul documento originale ma esiste un gran numero di versioni (la più importante delle quali riportata nelle pagine delle prima biografia del Profeta, redatta da Ibn Ishaq, ma anche nell'opera di Ibn Sayyid al-Nās (1273-1334) e nel Kitāb al-Amwāl''di Abū ʿUbayd) che dimostrano la sostanziale autenticità del testo. Watt ipotizza che la Costituzione sia stata elaborata nel primo periodo medinese ma che il testo sia stato scritto in un momento successivo. Hubert Grimme, credeva che la Costituzione fosse stata redatta nel periodo successivo a Badr, mentre Cetani propendeva per il periodo precedente a questa battaglia.Watt (1956), p. 225-6 Secondo R.B. Serjeant, i versetti 101-104 della sura 3 del Corano fanno riferimento alla Costituzione. Nella prima parte il testo sanzionava la nascita di una sorta di confederazione, mentre in una seconda parte di ammonivano i Banu Aws e i Banu Khazraj a tener fede al patto sottoscritto. In una terza sezione, collegata alle precedenti, Muhammad incoraggiava i propri seguaci a fronteggiare le forze meccane che avrebbero combattuto a Uhud. Sarjeant propendeva a credere che la Costituzione fosse stata originariamente costituita da due distinti documenti.R. B. Serjeant, "The Sunnah Jami'ah, pacts with the Yathrib Jews, and the Tahrim of Yathrib: Analysis and translation of the documents comprised in the so-called 'Constitution of Medina'", ''Bulletin of the School of Oriental and African Studies, University of London, Vol. 41, No. 1. 1978), p. 8. Analisi La Costituzione non fu un trattato nel senso moderno del termine, ma piuttosto una proclamazione unilaterale di Muhammad, ha affermato Bernard Lewis.Bernard Lewis, "The Arabs in History", p. 42. Uno degli aspetti maggiormente interessanti della Costituzione fu l'inclusione delle tribù ebraiche nella Umma. Le tribù ebraiche erano "una comunità tra i credenti" che aveva "la propria religione come i musulmani avevano la loro". Jonathan Berkey, The Formation of Islam: Religion and Society in the Near East, 600-1800, Cambridge University Press, p. 64 La Costituzione di Medina istituiva anche una metodologia pacifica per la risoluzione di dispute fra i diversi gruppi che vivevano a Medina. A.T. Welch, docente dell'Università di Stato del Michigan, afferma: "La Costituzione mette in luce le rare qualità diplomatiche di Muhammad, in quanto questa regolamentazione lascia provvisoriamente passare in secondo piano l'ideale che brillava davanti ai suoi occhi di una Umma regolata dal punto di vista della religione ed è determinata essenzialmente dalle considerazioni improntate alla realtà presente". A.T. Welch, Encyclopaedia of Islam, lemma «Muhammad». Significato della Umma Un altro importante aspetto della Costituzione di Medina è la ridefinizione delle relazioni fra i musulmani. La Costituzione di Medina privilegiava i legami di fede (silat al-din ) rispetto a quelli di sangue (silat al-damm ) e sottolineava la responsabilità individuale. John Alden Williams, Themes of Islamic Civilization, p. 12 Le identità tribali rimanevano, beninteso, importanti, ma la religione acquisiva una centralità assoluta.Frederick Denny, "Umma in the Constitution of Medina", Journal of Near Eastern Studies, Vol. 36, No. 1 (Jan. 1977), p. 44. The University of Chicago Press Diritti dei non-musulmani I non-musulmani inclusi nella umma godevano dei seguenti diritti:Ahmed (1979), pp. 46-7 #La protezione (dhimma) di Allah, uguale per tutti i gruppiArticolo 15, così come riportato da Ahmed (1979), pp. 46-7 #I componenti non-musulmani hanno identici diritti politici e culturali al pari dei musulmani. Essi godono di autonomia e libertà di fede religiosa.Articolo 25, così come riportato da Ahmed (1979), pp. 46-7 #I non-musulmani impugneranno le armi contro ogni nemico della umma e parteciperanno ai costi della guerra. Non vi deve essere slealtà o tradimento tra i due gruppi.Articolo 37, così come riportato da Ahmed (1979), pp. 46-7 #I non-musulmani non saranno obbligati a prendere parte a guerre di religione fra musulmani.Articolo 45, così come riportato da Ahmed (1979), pp. 46-7 Note Voci correlate *Banu Qurayza *Banu Qaynuqa *Banu Nadir *Umma Bibliografia * Ahmad Barakat, 1979, Muhammad and the Jews, Vikas Publishing House * Karsh Efraim, 2006, Islamic Imperialism : A History, Yale University Press, ISBN 0-300-10603-3 * Watt William Montgomery, 1956, Muhammad at Medina, Oxford University Press * Wensinck Arendt Jan, 1908, Muhammad and the Jews of Medina, Leiden Collegamenti esterni *Costituzione di Medina su Wikisource *Breve nota sulla Carta di Medina Categoria:Voci Categoria:Descrizioni